narutog2fandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Naruto Jr
Uzumaki Naruto Jr(Junior) Uzumaki Naruto Jr. Nickname: Junior Alliases: Naru-chan, baka-kun, Konoha’s #1 Hperactive, dumbass ninja jr., Kyuubi brat jr(enemies) Age: 12-14 Height: 5’0”pt1,pt2 5’5” Weight: 96lbspt1, 110lbspt2 Rank:Genin Family: Naruto (Father) Sakura (Mother) Chiyo (Big Sister) Sora (baby Sister) Minato (Grandfather) Kushina (Grandmother) Tesshomaru (Uncle) Messomaru (Cousin) Kyoshi(Aunt) Gotsiu(Soul Brother) Birthday; October 10 Crush: Hikari, Kagome, various Rivals: Sasumo, Miroku Closest Friends: Shikaru, Kagome, Sasumo, Hikari Kohai:Daisuke Team 7 a.k.a. Team Naruto: Junior Naruto Hikari Sasumo Weapons: Kussaiga(later) Teachers: Naruto, Kakashi Main Techniques: Kage Bunshin no jutsu(Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu), Orioko no jutsu(Harem jutsu) Dai-Orioko no jutsu Rasengan(various{odama, fuuton(later)} Kyuubi Jr Summoning Jutsu Personality: Junior as everyone calls him is an exact replica of his father Naruto in looks and personality. The only difference being Junior’s eyes are green like his mother Sakura, and he’s slightly taller than Naruto was at his age. He has a bad temper inherited from both his parent’s, and has his mothers gentleness. He’s a kind young man who is always in others shadows mainly Naruto’s. He projects a rough exterior and is like naruto. Because he’s like naruto he’s often expected to be as good if not better than naruto at his age. Despite this he usually projects a confident exterior. Naruto also puts pressure on him though unintentional. Junior posseses a massive crush on Hikari. He and Sasumo often compete for her. Though during their first mission when he froze up and he made his oath, when her and Chiyo said he was self abusive he told them both off shutting them up. This unrequited love for her usually shows his vulnerable side, as he’s constantly depressed with his lack of progress. This is only further pushed him when Hikari falls in love with sly guy Miroku from Chiyo’s generation. Junior never trusted him and spied on them. This led to hikari going off on him and declaring she hated him. This depressed him and they weren’t that close for awhile as Junior found comfort in kagome, Sasumo’s sister. Junior dreams to one day become Hokage and surpass his father. He originally gained this goal through the influence of his Aniki Gotsui who is Gaara’s adopted son and dreams to Kazekage. They Promised to it to the heavens together. Gotsui believes that Junior will be the one to claw his way to heaven. Junior is almost dependant on Gotsui when he’s around. Eventually Junior and Hikari begin to reconcile and after Miroku’s deception Hikari calls him her best friend. All The while he grows closer to Kagome. As both Gotsui and Naruto put it Junior is a genius of fighting spirit after Gotsui himself. He’s also a genius of hard work on par with Chin. Naruto strongly believes Junior will surpass him. This causes him to be extra hard on him and when having normal battles demands that he never loose. He even went as far as to brutally beat Junior for loosing to miroku and forbid the team to help. Being on Naruto’s team puts a constant pressure on Junior to not seem weak amoung his teammates. Junior is so close to his father that he inflicts the burdens of naruto’s past onto himself(kyuubi shunning and all). Junior frequently bickers with Chiyo, but deep down he really loves her. He’ll never admit it though. He frequently plays with Sora and is very protective of her. He’s proud that his name was her first words(Naru-chan). He has told Shikrau that he’ll train Sora when she’s old enough and she’ll be as strong as him. Junior is a super pervert. Despite his age he’s on par with Naruo, Gotsui and Jaraiya and proud of it. He is a born ladies man. He is very comfortable around older women. He’s capable of being in a hot spring with naked women. He can win over women easily. Even women as old as Guren, his flirting prompted her to bet her body if he defeated her though she backed out. However he was able to win her away from orochimaru’s side. She rewarded him with a kiss as they parted. Junior also frequently readsthe Icha Icha series with Naruto(who writes the new ones via Jaraiya’s spirit telepathy) although Sakura strongly dispproves. Junior also is a foul-mouthed kid not caring even around his parents. He can be considered rude and disrespectful to anyone who hasn’t earned his respect especially elders except Minato who he refers as Ojiji-sama. And particualry Tsunade who he calls baabaa-chan though he cares deeply for her. He only gives respect to those that have gained it permatetly. His Kohai is Daisuke from back at the academy. He also refers to Ryu as senpai. Background: When Junior was younger he was a year ahead of Hikari and Daisuke, and a year behind Sasumo. He was at the hospital with Shikarau when she was born and even held her for a second. He later became very protective of her. He grew a crush on her, as did Sasumo and they competed for her. This went as far as when she stole Shikamaru’s trench knives and lost them in the lake to scare some guy’s that were harassing her, Junior dove all the way to the bottom and retrieved them for her. She hugged him and said that he was the best. The next day when the guys messed with her at school Junior got into trouble for fighting them. Since then he’s protected her although usually from the shadows. He’s also seen younger where he is brought to Team Naruto (Ryu, Kishi, Yoshi). Yoshi says that naruto had a cute kid. He appears a few times. When he grows older he comes into contact with Gaara’s adoptive son Gotsui. They formed a group with themselves, Ryu, takeru, and Kishimoto. The two constantly but heads because of both of their big headedness. One day when arguing over the name of their group; Junior(Uzumaki-dan)/Gotsui(Subaka-dan). Eventually they decide to go out to the dessert to fight despite being warned about the quicksand. The group falls down and begin to panic. With only a few minutes of air they panic. Gotsui tells them not to give up. This encourages Junior to literally claw through the sand and free them all. After that Gotsui gains a respect for Junior that is unparalled. He tells Junior that the Uzumaki-dan was saved because of him, and tells him to call him ‘aniki’ saying that they are soul brothers. After this the two were inseperable and constantly got into mischief in both Konoha and Sunaga. Though both got in trouble both say that they wouldn’t change anything about that day. Abilities: Junior is strong beyond his years. He learned Kage-Bunshin and Orioko and Dai Orioko no jutsu after entering the academy. He learns Rasengan allowing him to graduate. He is often jealous of Kakashi’s effort’s with the Uchiha children but Kakashi assures him that he;s got all their backs. While strong Junior eventually learns to utilize the Kyuubi’s son’s charka. He also tried to enter the Chamber of Space and Time once but the gravity was to much for him. A year later before the world martial art’s tournaments Naruto takes him in for a day(year inside) During this training the spend the majority of the time fine tuning kyuubi control. While Naruto also taught him some of his techniques and he masters Rasenshuriken but is told not to use it yet. Later Junior is taught Flying Wind God Technique. After mastering that Naruto taught Junior the soul sphere in secret. While this time Junior receives his own sword made by Rokosai and it’s named Kussaiga with the same abilities as Reitsaiga. Post Seris: Junior is deeply affected by Naruto’s dealth believing it to lbe his fault because he couldn’t control kussaiga to assist. Team Naruto is taken on a scout mission to otogakure’s remains. Here They encounter Kabuto who’s reabsorbed Orochimaru and turns Sasumo against them. Junior and Sasumo engage in a fierce battle using all their yokai power. This Junior is stabbed in the stomach by sasumo’s lvl 3 wings/hands which in turn Junior rips off. This fight scares Hikari. Eventually everyone leaves konoha to pursue new dreams leaving Junior, Kagome, and Inomi with the older kids in Konoha. Relationships: Naara Hikari- Junior’s long time crush. Hikari always thought positive of Junior until she found him spying on her and her new love Miroku. She started to dislike him. However they became cool again after she saved him during naruto’s lesson. She was prone to randomly talking about Miroku which annoyed anyone around her. This whole thing would put Junior into depression. After Miroku’s deception is revealed after the invasion she immediately dumped him. Upon learning of Junior saving her when they encountered Miroku trying to win her back She calls Junior her best friend and starts their high five relationship. A year later after junior retuned from the chamber of space and time she is seen blushing at him though he appears to have grown out of that crush. Later after sasumo left during the tournament she begged junior to bring him back. She’s next seen at the outpost while pain’s revival begins. She is furious when it’s revealed that Junior hooked up with Kagome. She learns that she didn’t even like sasumo and has feelings for Junior. Shikaru tells her if she’s serious tell him, but if not don’t mess up a good thing. She revealed her feelings to Junior. Junior was shocked but told her he would stay with Kagome because that wouldn’t be right. Junior was constantly annoyed as the two constantly argued. This escalated until on a mission to investigate a new uchiha branch he yelled at the two “Shut up, just shut the hell up dammit.” Later he’s separted and the two make amends and become best friends shocking Junior and Shikaru. Eventually as Junior and Kagome’s relationship winds down Junior and Hikari’s heat’s up. Eventually After Junior and Kagome’s mutual break-up they finally get together. Later after the series and their final mission with kakashi she is offered a job as chief medic in the herb village. This causes them to put their relationship on hiatus for now. Their theme is High Touch Uchiha Kagome- His rivals sister. They were friends already. One day he and shikaru ran into her and her sister inomi. Junior invited her to train. They sparred and afterwards Kagome showed she wasn’t at all like her brother. They promised that day to be best friends and she sealed it with a cheek kiss. After this Junior got into several deadly fights protecting her from over aggressive Sasumo. Kagome has developed powerful feelings for junior. Though he also feels the same way but not as much(hikari was still his main focus). Kagome was junior’s shoulder and supported him. Eventually after a year during Pain’s revival Junior kissed Kagome. This resulted in the two becoming a couple. They remained strong despite Hikari’s feelings for him though they constantly annoyed him with their bickering. Eventually they realized they were better off as friends but still love each other they just aren’t in love. Kagome is one of the fewe of Junior’s peers to remain with him in konoha the other being inomi. Naara Shikaru- Juniors best friend. He is fully supportive of Junior’s relationship troubles. He always offers advice and they have each others back in a heartbeat. They also get into trouble together as Shikaru is often dragged into Junior’s pranks. Shikaru can be considered junior’s sensable side. He along with Hikari was hurt by Haru’s betrayal. Uchiha Sasumo- Being that Naruto and Sasuke are rivals and best friends it’s only natural that their sons are rivals. Junior and Sasumo have a complicated relationship. They are both in love with Hikari and constantly try to outdo each other to win her over. Deep down despite their constant fights they truly are close and both would die to protect the other. The two also had a similar incident as Naruto and Sasuke(the kiss). Junior is however constantly annoyed with how Sasumo treats his sisters and they have gotten into dangerous fights over it as Junior is very close to them. Junior always believed Sasumo would be the one to win Hikari but never believed Sasumo was stronger than him. The two have also gotten into trouble together on two occasions; first- spying on hikari and meeting miroku, second- disguising themselves and one older person to participate in the adult tournament. By the time Sasumo decides to pursue Orochimaru they have become as close as brothers. Junior was deeply affected by this and promised Hikari to bring him back. They engage in a fight at the same time as their fathers. Junior however manages to win. After they return Junior gives him a stern lecture thus changing Sasumo’s opinion of his sisters. They remain very close until after naruto’s dealth where Sasumo joins kabuto and fight’s junior. They have a gruesome fith with sasumo’s lvl 3 wing stabbing junior in the stomach and junior in two tails ripping it off. He aided in the defeat of Haru and after the mission left to wonder the world and become stronger. Uzumaki Naruto- Junior’s father. They get along well for the most part. Mostly having comical arguments over whether beef ramen or miso ramen is better. Naruto does grow annoyed with the fact that Junior acts just like him as a kid. Naruto also puts a lot of pressure on Junior to be the best. Junior doesn’t like to look bad in front of his father and is loyal to him, supporting most decisions whether or not he thinks they’re right though he draws the line at unnesasry killing or abandoning friends even temporarily. Naruto is Junior’s #1 role model with Gotsui on his back. However Naruto has a zero tolerance for Junior giving up or showing weakness. This has even erupted to him not being able to look at Junior during BSOD arc Uzumaki Haruno Sakura- Junior tends to take Sakura for granted. She is very protective which annoys him. He however will never let anyone talk about people with big foreheads saying that his mom has one and that there’s nothing wrong with her. He also affectionately calls her "kaa-chan" and in turn she refers to him as "baka-chan" Chiyo& Sora- Junior is very close to both of his sisters. He bickers with Chiyo but loves her. He is also very protective of them both. Sora’s first words were Naru-chan a nickname for her big brother. Gotsui- One of Juniors more predominate relationships. They are soul-brothers and very close. Junior is loyal to Gotsui almost to a fault and whenever he’s around Junior is very dependant on him. Gotsui can get Junior to do things he needs to do that he would not normally do. Gotsui believes that Junior is stronger than anyone from their generation. The two of them invented the Uzumaki-dan and it’s catchphrase forget destiny and do the impossible. As well as ore wo dara da to omotte yageru, and oretachi wo dara da to omotte yageru. Inomi- She typically acts like a fan girl around him and might have a crush on him. She believes him cooler than her brother and like Kagome rewards him with cheek kisses for something cool or nice he does often at the same time. While Kagome has the right she has the left. She is obliviously attracted to him especially after the time skip. She’s one of the few along with kagome to remain in Konoha with Junior. She is one of the few females to have never annoyed Junior at any given time. Other Facts Junior’s theme song is- Oh Enka, and his kyuubi battle song is Nervous Breakdown-ABS, and his matutured song is Again by Yui His Goal is to become the greatest Hokage of all time. After his time in the chamber of space and time Junior underwent a personality change albeit becoming much more serious and seemingly mature much to the surprise of others (and displeasure of Hikari). Junior projects a somewhat calm and aware personality. He can seem arrogant but is more cool. He claims the reason is that he’s grown up, though its revealed by Naruto it’s just because of being in Kyuubi form so long. While he is more mature and laid back he still retains immature habits such as his stronger perversion, his occasional prank though not as bad, and his disrespect of unknown or unliked elders. He however is much more clever and intelligent and is above fighting just to gain the attention of girls( and watching Hikari and Kagome fight over him) though he fights for them. He is also much more mature about his feelings for women and is the one to make the initial move on Kagome. He is also much wiser. This somewhat worries Hikari as she feels that she’s lost the old Junior. He however assures her he’s the same old Junior. He has become arrogant in his abilities which is partially the reason for Naruto’s sacrificial dealth as Naruto chose to sacrafice his life to save Junior who messed up with his new sword. Plot Quotes Dattabayo Ore wo dara da to omotte yageru(Who the hell do you think I am, you’re talking to, you are) Don’t Ever Underestimate me Dattabayo What The Hell/Fuck, Shannaro Give Up on thinking i'm gonna give up I'm gonna surpass him, and all the others one day, but for me(to Kagome) Trivia Fav Color: Red Outfit: Orange and black(naruto)hoodie jump suit Red and Black hoodie, red pants Special Ability: Kyuubi Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green